1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pacifier holders and swaddling blankets and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for soothing an infant comprising a pacifier, pacifier holder and swaddling blanket. The pacifier is internally secured with the nipple projecting from a rolled quilt having securement means for selectively attaching a pacifier, and hook and loop material providing means for holding the rolled state of the quilt. In addition, a swaddling-like blanket having one corner folded toward the center and permanently stitched is used to provide security for the infant as well as preventing movement of the arms and legs of said infant. The specific method for securing the infant and the positioning of the pacifier are illustrated in the drawings. It should be noted that the specific steps taken in swaddling the infant can be varied as long as the infant's appendages are restricted in movement. Further the description of the positioning of the infant and pacifier within a crib is for illustrative purposes only and can be easily applied to a car seat wherein the infant is placed in a non-movable position and the pacifier/pacifier holder is supportively position relatively to the infants mouth as hereinafter described.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other swaddling and/or pacifier holding devices designed for infant use. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,204 issued to Mohler on Sep. 10, 1991.
Another patent was issued to La Rocca on Nov. 23, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,975. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,917 was issued to Roberts et al. on Jun. 9, 1992 and still yet another was issued on May 23, 1995 to Li as U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,938. Another patent was issued to Kline on Dec. 15, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 402,760. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,946 was issued to McEntire et al. on Jul. 21, 1998. Another was issued to Coates on Mar. 21, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,281.